The Struggle
by KwonFury
Summary: An international force of Pokémon Rangers must go against an evil organisation known as PRISM who want to rule the world. Will be Rated M for future chapters.
1. Foreword

_**Foreword:**  
><em>This fanfic completely takes place in the real world and features mostly OCs. Although not possibly found in early chapters, this fanfiction will be Rated M for mature content in upcoming material.

_**Plot:**  
><em>In the Pokémon World that we live in, legendary Pokémon are found all over the globe, each and every one based in a different land where the specific nation bases its pride and protection upon the creature that resides within it. A mysterious organisation known as Prism wants to capture all of these rare and elusive Pokémon so that they can force them to create natural disasters and destruction in the hopes that governments will surrender to their cause and let them gain world domination. It's up to the international society of Pokémon Rangers to help put a stop to this. Each region on Earth has its own Pokémon Ranger team, with their mission to protect and conserve the lives of Pokémon as well as fellow humans. When Prism are on the verge of winning their battle against the Rangers, it's up to a select few to unlock the secret of Latios and Latias, the remaining legendary Pokémon to put a complete end to Prism's rampage around the world, discovering lost islands and revealing plot twists along the way.

**_Characters introduced so far (will be spoiler free):  
><em>**- Whitney (Admin Ranger)  
><strong><em>- <em>**Ria (Team Russia Ranger)  
>- Kate (Team Russia Ranger)<br>- Sunny (Team UK Ranger)


	2. Mission: Russia

The temperature was at least well into the minuses, the snow all around and the white clouds up above made seeing the horizon almost impossible and making the perfect opportunity for a white person to fully blend in with their surroundings. Hardly anything could be seen on the ground apart from the slight herds of Pokémon making their way across the icy wasteland and the small instances of winter flora that were scattered across.**  
><strong>

"This is Ria Chianova, reading you loud and clear, Whit. I'm approaching the target location." With the voice on the other end cracking up as the radio began to lose signal, Ria knew she was closing in on her target within the remote mountains of the Kamchatka Peninsula. The Kamchatka Peninsula is a long mountainous stretch of land along the far eastern reaches of Russia, situated between the Pacific Ocean to the east and the Okhotsk Sea to the west. It's a remote location and a prime spot for Ice Pokémon to breed for mating season.  
>"Steady now, Charizard." Her words turned into actions as her Pokémon that she was riding on began to slow down and begin to descend to the icy and mountainous terrain below.<br>"Ah, no 4G available to update with a selca." Ria sighed at her phone while her Charizard entered it's Poké Ball upon landing on a cold patch of ground. Dressed in suitable winter gear for the harsh climate and armed with essentials such as potions, heals and Russian Standard Vodka, Ria then set out to make her daring trek through the mountain range, hoping to find what she was looking for and protect - the legend of Articuno. Her mission had led her to this frozen place, in order to find and guard the sacred Pokémon from the approaching darkness that was known as Prism.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Pokémon Ranger headquarters back in London, Whitney tried to track Ria's location through GPS on her interactive whiteboard.<br>"I'm starting to lose visual on her. This girl must be on her own now." Whitney started to scratch her dry scalp in worry.  
>"I may have to call President Putin for back up services… Just in case." She turned to Sunny who was far behind her, playing with his Pachirisu in the background of the room.<br>"Sunny!" Whitney shouted out to gain his attention, however she was seemingly unable to get his attention.  
>"Sunny, you stupid fool!" Whitney's voice grew louder and more insultive.<br>"Hm?" Sunny looked.  
>"Has Kate arrived at the Kremlin yet?" Whitney asked him.<br>"I believe so." He pointed to one of the many TV monitors which showed Kate and the President of Russia speaking out to each other live on Russian television.

* * *

><p>"Miss Kate, please tell what exactly is at stake for our great nation?" Putin began to question the young woman, folding his arms in anticipation for her answer.<br>"The kidnapping and torture of a Russian Articuno will leave the country without it's pride and protection." Kate replied, beginning to break down the situation to the president and the rest of the nation who were watching them at that time.  
>"The kidnapping and torture? Who would do such a thing?" The president became confused, yet more interested in the situation.<br>"We are being faced with an international threat of terrorism here, simply known as Prism."  
>"Prism?"<br>"Prism are a criminal organisation bent on creating an apocalypse for everyone, while forcing Pokémon to carry out their goonish activities to complete their objectives."  
>"And how can Russia stop them?"<br>"Our hope lies with Ria, Mr. President."  
>"Ria Chianova?"<br>"Yes sir. The fate of this nation and the world rests with that bitch, god bless."

After Kate finished off the conversation and the broadcasting had stopped, Whitney decided to ring her up upon the situation. There had been no contact with Ria and her Charizard for quite some time, eliciting fears that they may have been ambushed by various members of Prism while trekking through the peninsula. What they didn't know was that Ria was safe. For now.

* * *

><p>"Yass, I might have found it!" Ria whispered, finding herself upon a dark cave on a mountainside. Not knowing what would lie in store for her at the end of cavern, Ria proceeded to go deep inside with her wits about her, making sure that the vodka in her rucksack was safe and secure.<br>"Okay, Charizard. Time to come back out!" She released her Pokémon and stepped further within, now with the guidance of Charizard's tail as a source of light.

_"It's time to find this Articuno, once and for all!"_


End file.
